Sugary Sweet
by TheArtsMatter
Summary: A dance is happening in Mckinely and Rory is thinking of taking Quinn. Meanwhile, Sugar feels alone and Rory finds out she doesn't have a date. Rory is torn. Should he go with Quinn the girl of his dreams or Sugar...
1. Chapter 1

Sugary Sweet

**The first time I uploaded this it wasn't the right document. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

" So Rory who are you taking to the dance?" Sam asked curiously. " I'm not sure…" Rory answered. He scanned the choir room to see anyone he could ask. He couldn't ask Brittany or Tina or Rachel cause they were already taken then his eyes landed on the most perfect girl he could ask. " Maybe Quinn." Rory said smiling. He has had a crush on Quinn since he saw her. She was pretty, smart and nice to Rory ever since he joined Glee. Asking her would actually be the best decision Rory could ever make in his life. " Well, if you want to ask her then go. I'll wait for you here." Sam said patting Rory on the back. Rory walked up to Quinn and said " Quinn". Quinn looked up at Rory and smiled. " Oh hi Rory." Rory smiled back and continued " I was wondering if you'd like to go…." " Hey guys." Will Schuester came in the choir room. " Oh.. uh.. I'll just tell you later." " Okay." Quinn said and Rory went back to his seat. " Well, as you all know the dance is on Friday and it'll be held in the school gym. Ms. Pilsbury and I have to decorate the gym now so I need to miss Glee practice for today." Will said. " What are we going to do then?" Rachel said. " Well, I was thinking you guys could just plan your outfits and stuff for the dance." Will replied " But if you guys want I can give you an assign…" " No! We're fine with that idea!" The glee club said in unison. " Mr. Schue?" Sugar said while raising her hand. " Yes, Sugar?" " Can I help you guys decorate the gym?" " Uh…. Okay?" Will said confused. " Hold up. Why are you volunteering to do work? You never do work." Santana said. " I have nothing to do. I have no date." Sugar said. " Of course you don't." Santana said. " Santana." Will said knowing the Latina would start to say offensive things. " You know what I understand why squirrelhawk( Puck) wouldn't ask you but you couldn't even get Professor X( Artie) as your date." Santana said viciously. " Santana stop." Will said. " So tell your dad to start buying you cats cause that's all the company you're going to get in the future." Sugar stood up and ran as fast as she can before anyone could see her cry. Rory followed chasing after her. The choir room was silent and everybody was looking at Santana.

" Sugar!" Rory said. " Go away Rory!" Sugar yelled. " No, Sugar are you okay?" Rory asked. " Do I look okay to you?" Sugar said. " Look, you shouldn't let Santana's words hurt you." " Easy for you to say when you actually have friends!" Sugar replied hiding her face so Rory couldn't see her crying. " Sugar you have friends too." " Oh yeah like who?" Sugar said doubting Rory would even have an answer. " … Like me". Sugar was shocked to hear Rory the boy she never really cared for say he was her friend. " I all was be there for you. In fact…." Rory stopped for a moment thinking about Quinn. How he wished he could have her as his date. Then he looked at Sugar, she was just like her. She felt alone and misunderstood. She felt as if nobody cared for her just like how he felt at times. He smiled because he knew what to do. "… would you go to the dance with me?" Sugar's eyes widened. " What?" " Would you go to the dance with me?" Rory repeated. Sugar was in shock. A few seconds passed and she finally spoke up. " Rory, you don't have to do this for me." Sugar said. " No, I really want to go with you." " I'm serious, Rory!" " I'm serious too I really want to go with you and it would break my heart to hear you say no." " Fine." Sugar said. Rory smiled. Sugar smiled back. " I'll walk you to class." Rory took he hand and they walked together and for the first time they didn't feel alone anymore.

**This is my first story ever. I hope the story is good. I had a really hard time writing Rory cause of his accent. I had to check if it sounded right. Well, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sugary Sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

" I know I should feel bad for Sugar but I just feel so happy right now." Quinn said in her mind as she was walking through the halls of Mckinely.

" You see Rory talked to me a while ago and sure he hadn't finished what he wanted to say but I'm 99 percent sure he was going to ask me to the dance."

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. I like Rory. He's nice, he has an amazing voice and though most people make fun of his accent, I think his accent is kind of cute. Truth is, I really want him to ask me to dance and I hope he does too."

" Hi Rory." Quinn said.

" Oh, hi Quinn." Rory replied.

" So what was that thing you wanted to tell me?" Quinn asked smiling.

" Oh, uh…" Rory tried to think fast on what to say.

" I was wondering if you would go… help me pick an outfit for the dance."

Quinn's smile disappeared. " Outfit?" she said confused.

" Yeah, I asked Sugar to the dance and I want to look good and to me I thought you could help me with that."

Quinn felt like her heart was broken to pieces and she tried to fight back the tears.

" Oh." Quinn said.

" Quinn, are you alright?" Rory asked.

" Uh, yeah I'm fine." Quinn replied.

" So can you help me?" Rory looked at Quinn.

" Yeah, sure." Quinn said.

" Thanks, Quinn." Rory said and hugged her.

The bell rang and said bye to Quinn and went to his next class.

Quinn just stood there. She felt sad that Rory didn't ask her.

" Well, there was a 1% chance." She thought to herself and she walked to her next class sadly.

" So Rory what did Quinn say?" Sam asked.

" I didn't ask her." Rory replied.

" What happened?" Sam said intrigued.

" Oh, I asked Sugar."

" Why? I thought you wanted Quinn to be your date."

" Well, lets just say I thought it would be better for me to ask Sugar. A lot of guys are going to ask her anyways. I wouldn't like it that Quinn would say yes to me asking her and regretting it."

" Okay then. Oh, can you save my seat I just need to get something." Sam said.

" Sure."

Sam was walking down the hallways when he heard someone crying.

It was Quinn.

" Quinn, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

" Oh, Sam." Quinn said surprised.

" Yeah, I'm okay."

" No, seriously Quinn what happened."

" Promise you wont tell anybody first."

" Fine, I promise."

Quinn took a deep breath and then spoke.

" There's this guy who I wanted to be my date to the dance and well… he already has a date." Quinn said.

" Ugh, I feel your pain." Sam said.

" Mercedes?" Quinn said.

" Yeah. It's just I really like her Quinn. To me, she's perfect and it breaks my heart to see her with somebody else. But you know what, I need to let her go. Its' hard but sometimes we have to move on because its' better for us." Sam said.

" There is a guy for you there, Quinn and sooner or later you'll find him."

Quinn smiled a bit and said " Thanks, Sam."

" Don't mention it. Now Come on, let's go to the choir room. Everyone's waiting for us there." Sam said smiling.

**I know there's not much Sugar and Rory in it. I just want to connect the stuff together. Sorry again if you don't like it that much. Thanks for reading**


End file.
